Moments
by Team Annie
Summary: A one-shot about Cato's girlfriend, Anna, after he dies. SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Anything I try to say comes out stupid! But please read, it's better than it sounds! A little bit fluffy but also has blood. Songfic about Moments by One Direction.


**A/N: You should know in this story Cato has a girlfriend and her name is Anna so nothing happened between Cato and Clove. And Cato is really OOC in this story, but please read it! Told from Anna's POV and based off of the song Moments by One Direction. **

**Anna's POV:**  
I screamed at the tv. Going back and forth from yelling obscenities at those District Twelve rats and encouragement at Cato to kill them. My mother and father had both left the room when I started yelling, muttering under their breath that I was acting like a Capitol freak.

Cato had the boy. He was holding him in a grip we were told to only use as a last resort. It cut of the connection to the person's lungs, but it took a couple minutes to take someone's life. My screaming subconsciously started again.

The girl had two choices: Shoot her district partner with her last arrow and as he get eaten by the mutts beneath them take on Cato without a weapon which I doubted she would do, or shoot Cato and Cato and the boy would both go tumbling over the edge of the cornucopia to death.

I see the boy struggling to breathe in Cato's grasp. He makes the slightest movement, dragging his finger through a small pool of Cato's blood on his shirt and making an 'x' on his hand. Then I saw what it meant before my mind could figure it out. The arrow flew at the 'x' on the boy's hand as he used all his strength to get out of Cato's grasp and push Cato over the edge of the cornucopia, letting the arrow fly straight into the night.

Loneliness. Hatred. The first two emotions I felt as the mutts lunged themselves towards Cato's body. I almost never cried but now I felt my eyes getting wet and tears threatening to flow down my cheeks.

I watched until his cannon fired, signaling that he was officially dead. I jumped up and ran straight out of the house. My feet carried me down the path that I went down most days. Right down to the abandoned shack that Cato and I spent most of our days in.

I slam the door behind me and sink down to my knees. The tears flow straight out of my eyes and I know nothing will be the same for me.

Carefully, I walk over to the small table, the only thing left when I first found the shack. There were three rows of knives arranged on the table. Throwing knives. And adjacent the table was thousands of tiny slits in the peeling wall.

I picked up the smallest knife there was and clenched it in my fingers. Words came back to my mind. From a song.

_Shut the door, turn the light off_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_I wanna feel your love_  
_I wanna lay beside you_  
_I cannot hide this even though I try_

*Flashback*

My shaky hand pushed open the wooden door, making a loud squeak. I slowly stepped into the abandoned house. I was only eleven, and curious. The floor made a loud groan each time I lifted and put down my foot. The hut had only three rooms, a living room/kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. When I walked into the bedroom, I froze. There was someone sitting on the floor of the empty room. I thought this house was abandoned!

"I can see you. You might as well come in." He said, without even looking up. He looked about my age and I could use a friend, since I only had two. Might as well try to make friends with the kid. It was a nice day out and almost all the kids in District Two were playing outside with their friends, but I didn't want to.

I walked over to him and sat down. "What are you doing?" He looked up at me and stared in my eyes for a few moments.

"Writing the lyrics to a song."

"What song?" You only learned a few songs in school and most of them were about the Capitol or the Districts.

"Here. Just finished it." He handed me the clipboard. I haven't ever heard the song that I can remember. It's called 'Moments'.

"I'm Cato, by the way. Do want me to teach you the melody?"

"I'm Anna, and sure." I give Cato a small smile and gives one back.

We spent the rest of that day sitting there on the floor while he taught me the melody. It wasn't too hard, and I instantly fell in love with the song, but I didn't quite get the lyrics.

When I asked him, he said, "It's about a girl dying and her boyfriend can't live without her so he kills himself."

*End of Flashback*

I absentmindedly brought the knife to my wrist and made a long slit in my wrist. I winced a little bit at the pain when more words came to me and out my mouth, singing.

_Heart beats harder_  
_Time escapes me_  
_Trembling hands touch skin_  
_It makes this hard girl_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

*Flashback*  
I ran into the house with Cato following on my heels. "Wait up, Anna!"

Ever since we met in this house about a year and a half ago, we had been coming here almost every day to talk or play in our imaginary universe, where there were no Hunger Games and the Capitol had no control.

But this time it was different. The reaping had just happened. And my name was drawn. But this time I was grateful for the careers. Someone volunteered for me. A girl who was much older than I was. I was only twelve, this being my first reaping.

I was my knees, not crying, just distressed. I felt a pair of strong, comforting arms wrap around me. Cato pulled me off my knees and turned me around as I buried my face in his chest, as he held me close.

*End of Flashback*

One more good memory with Cato just lead me to slice my wrist again, knowing that I would never have another. My blood trickled down my arm onto the floor and my tears streamed down my face.

_If we could only have this life_  
_For one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_  
_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice, your reason to be _  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this moment in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_*Flashback* _  
The Reaping had happened about one month ago. I was sitting on the floor in our shack writing on a piece of paper. Writing the exact same thing Cato was writing when I first found him. I heard the door fly open and someone came running in. Before I could react, Cato dashed into the bedroom.

He picked me up and spun me around while hugging me. He put me down and before I could even ask he blurted out, "I'm a career! I went down to the training center and tried out and they told me I could join! They even gave me my own set of knives!" He opened his book bag and pulled out a sheet of knives. There must have been at least 24.

"Woah! That's awesome, Cato!"

His face got serious. "You know why I did it? To protect you."

"What?" I stare into his big, light blue eyes.

"A career volunteered for you. What if your name gets drawn again and no one volunteers. When they reap a boy, I'll volunteer and protect you during the games."

*End of Flashback*

There was a medium sized pool of blood on the floor beside me now, starting to soak into my clothes. I sliced my wrist again and the dripping blood turned into a steady stream. My head was starting to feel woozy from the loss of blood and my heart was accelerating. But my head wasn't woozy enough to not remember our song. Me and Cato's song.

_Close the door_  
_Throw the key_  
_Don't wanna be reminded_  
_Don't wanna be seen_  
_Don't wanna be without you_  
_My judgment is clouded_  
_Like tonight's sky_  
_Hums are silent_  
_Voice is numb_  
_Try to scream out my lungs_  
_But it makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

*Flashback*  
I stood in the middle of the living room and looked around. This was our home away from home. We had tons of small slits from the knives we would repeatedly throw into the wall, a mattress that we found on the side of the street on the floor where we practiced hand-to-hand combat, and my favorite, in a corner of the kitchen there were multiple copies of 'Moments' hanging on the wall that we each had written.

I walked over that corner and studied the copies. You could easily tell who wrote which one. Mine looked more elegant thanks to my swirly, cursive letters. Cato's were just printed. As I was counting how many we each had done, a pair of hands blinded me.

"Guess who?" Cato.

"Hey." I say as I turn around.

"Happy 16th birthday!"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forget it was even my birthday! Thank you for remembering." I smile.

"I got you a present." Before I can say anything, his lips crash into mine. My first kiss.

*End of Flashback*

I can't move my arm anymore from the blood loss and I don't need to cut my wrist again. My head is pounding and I feel like I could throw up. I struggle to bring the rest of the song to my mind.

_If we could only have this life_  
_For one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_  
_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice, your reason to be_  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this moment in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_  
_Flashes left in my mind_  
_Going back to the time_  
_Playing games in the street_  
_Kicking balls with my feet_  
_Dancing on with my toes_  
_Standing close to the edge_  
_There's a part of my clothes _  
_At the end of your bed_  
_As I feel myself fall_  
_Make a joke of it all_

The rest of the song is the chorus and I try to finish it, but everything gets really bright for a moment and then I see complete blackness and just hear a small white buzzing noise.

I can't feel my body or anything, it just feels like I'm floating on a cloud. If this is death, it isn't so bad.

Not too long later I see white again, but that slowly fades away to reveal the fact that I am standing in a field of grass and flowers. I have my body this time, but it feels as light as air. I push myself up onto my tip toes and do a ballerina spin when something catches my eyes.

I see a figure. The person is standing so far away I have to squint in the bright light to see who it is. And when I do recognition slaps me in the face. I run and jump into his arms and he spins me around a plants a kiss on my lips. "Cato." I whisper.

"Hey baby." He grabs my hand and we start to walk. "Let me show you around heaven. Our imaginary world finally came true. No games, no capitol, no districts. Everyone is together." And as we walk off, he softly starts singing, finishing the song for me.

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice, your reason to be_  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this moment in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_  
_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice, your reason to be_  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this moment in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_


End file.
